owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Yo Asami
| occupation = Manga artist | years_active = 2010 – present}} is a Japanese manga artist who's provided illustrations for manga. Asami is the illustrator to the ''Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen'' manga, an adaptation of the light novel series of the same name. Works * Hexyz Force, vol. 1–2 (manga) * Archenemy and Hero, vol. 1–8 (manga) * My Students are Gangs, vol. 1 (manga) * The Memorandum of Kyoko Okitegami, vol. 1–5 (manga) *''Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen, vol. 1–6, ongoing (manga, ''Monthly Shōnen Magazine) *''Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Resurrection at Nineteen, book 1–2, ongoing (light novel) Original artwork Guren Azami art (5).png|2017-06-06 Tweet in celebration of [[Catastrophe Chapter 1|''Catastrophe Chapter 1]], featuring Guren Ichinose Sayuri and Shigure Azami art.png|2017-07-07 Tweet for ''Catastrophe'' Chapter 2, featuring Shigure Yukimi and Sayuri Hanayori Shinya Azami artwork.png|2017-08-07 Tweet for ''Catastrophe'' Chapter 3, featuring Shinya Hīragi Mahiru Yo Azami art.png|2017-10-11 Tweet for ''Catastrophe'' Chapter 4, featuring Mahiru Hīragi Guren Azami art (2).png|2017-10-26 Tweet announcing the release date for Vol. 1, featuring Guren Goshi Azami art.png|2017-11-09 Tweet for ''Catastrophe'' Chapter 5, featuring Norito Goshi Mito Azami art.png|2017-12-20 Tweet for ''Catastrophe'' Chapter 6, featuring Mito Jūjō Saito Yo Azami art.png|2018-01-08 Tweet for ''Catastrophe'' Chapter 7, featuring Saitō Kureto Azami art.png|2018-02-07 Tweet for ''Catastrophe'' Chapter 8, featuring Kureto Hīragi Seishiro Yo Azami art.png|2018-03-26 Tweet for ''Catastrophe'' Chapter 9, featuring Seishirō Hīragi Shinya and Guren Azami art April 2018 Tweet.png|2018-04-05 Tweet for Vol. 2 being available, featuring Guren and Shinya Aoi Yo Azami art.png|2018-04-25 Tweet for ''Catastrophe'' Chapter 10, featuring Aoi Sangū and chibi Kureto Ferid Azami art.png|2018-05-27 Tweet for ''Catastrophe'' Chapter 11, featuring Ferid Bathory Shinya with a cat art Azami June 2018 Tweet.png|2018-06-14 Tweet for ''Catastrophe'' Chapter 12, featuring Shinya holding a feather for a cat Guren Azami art (3).png|2018-07-06 Tweet announcing the release date for Vol. 3, featuring Guren GMS young Azami.png|2018-08-03 Tweet for the release of Vol. 3, featuring a young Guren, Shinya, and Mahiru Guren Azami art (4).png|2018-08-03 Tweet for Vol. 3's release by getsumaga, featuring Guren Shinya September 2018 Azami art.png|2018-09-08 Tweet for ''Catastrophe'' Chapter 15, featuring Shinya in his biker helmet Guren Azami art (1).png|2018-10-22 Tweet for ''Catastrophe'' Chapter 16, featuring Guren Guren Azami art Nov 2018.png|2018-11-29 Tweet announcing the release for Vol. 4 and ''Resurrection'' Book 2, featuring Guren Azami art Mahiru Nov 2018.png|2018-11-29 Tweet for ''Catastrophe'' Chapter 17, featuring a sketch of Mahiru Guren art Dec 2018.png|2018-12-09 Tweet about ''Catastrophe'' Chapter 18, featuring Guren in a winter outfit Guren Azami art March 2019.png|2019-03-26 Tweet for ''Catastrophe'' Chapter 20, featuring Guren eating a burger Guren Twitter artwork April 2019.png|2019-04-22 Tweet for ''Catastrophe'' Chapter 21, featuring Guren with ice cream Guren and Shinya May 2019 Azami art.png|2019-05-02 Tweet for Vol. 5 being on sale, featuring chibi Guren and Shinya Shinya June 2019 Asami art for Chapter 23.png|2019-06-05 Tweet for ''Catastrophe'' Chapter 23, featuring Shinya Guren July 2019 Asami art for Chapter 24.png|2019-07-22 Tweet for ''Catastrophe'' Chapter 24, featuring Guren Shinya & Guren August 2019 Asami art for Chapter 25 and Volume 06.png|2019-08-28 Tweet for ''Catastrophe'' Chapter 25 and Volume 06, featuring Guren and Shinya October 2019 Guren art for Chapter 27.png|2019-10-11 Tweet for ''Catastrophe'' Chapter 27, featuring Guren ELFKvHqUcAE2hTk.png|2019-12-06 Tweet for ''Catastrophe'' Chapter 28, featuring Guren in a winter outfit Guren art January 2020 for Chapter 29.png|2020-01-10 Tweet for ''Catastrophe'' Chapter 29, featuring Guren Other Guren and Shinya Vol 2 - 2018.png|Guren and Shinya Vol. 2 illustration, April 2018 The trio - 2018.png|''GAMERS'' bonus, April 2018 Mito, Sayuri, & Shigure dressed as cooks.png|Mito, Sayuri, and Shigure as cooks, April 2018 Asami Guren Special colored illustration 2019.png|A 2019 special colored illustration of sixteen-year-old Guren included in the October 2019 Jump SQ issue References External links * * Category:Creators